My Daughter
by othlvr16
Summary: Turning into a story. It starts out on Sam's wedding day. Future Fic about Sam and Julian with everyone else as well. Samantha is starting a family. What will happen?
1. Wedding Day

**A/N-So, this is a really long one-shot. The longest I have ever written. ****Haylee**** wanted a one-shot for Sam and Julian and this is what came out. It has a lot of Julian and Sam moments in it. If this doesn't suffice I will try and think of something else. It starts off with Brooke and Sam interaction and then will lead to Sam and Julian moments. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I'm standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. Today is going to be the best day of my life at least that is what my mother says. I'm getting married in a few hours to the boy that I love. I'm 25 years old and I am getting married. I never thought that would happen but then again I never thought a lot of things would happen. I never thought that I would fall in love; I never thought that once I left Brooke's house that I would go back and I never thought that the offer of adoption would be brought up again, but it did.

A voice breaks me away from my thinking and I see my mother walking into the room with a smile on her face and I can already see the tears falling.

**Normal POV**

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"A little nervous" Sam replies with a smile.

Brooke sits down next to Sam and hugs her.

"I know how you feel" Brooke replies.

Brooke and Julian were married 6 months after they got back together. The ceremony was simple and sweet and Brooke was happy and so was Julian.

"It feels weird, you know?" Sam says.

"Sam, do you remember when you left to live with your birth mom?" Brooke asks.

"Um…yeah our conversation was locked in my mind. I was always going to be a Davis to you and I never felt happier that you said that"

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

"When you came back I was so happy. You said that staying with Rebecca was nice but it wasn't home and that touched me so much and I knew at that moment that I had my daughter back" Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you are going to make me cry and I don't want to cry not yet at least"

"I'm sorry…It's just that I watched you fall in love and I've seen your heart broken and now you are getting married. I'm so proud of you" Brooke states.

"Thanks…Hey where is my little sister and brother?" Sam asks.

Brooke and Julian added 2 more children to their family after they adopted Sam; David Anthony Baker who is 8 years old and Grace Elizabeth Baker who is 4.

"Julian said that he would look after David and Grace so they could give us some mother daughter bonding time" Brooke says with a smile.

"By the way how is dad holding up with all this…me getting married?" Sam asks hesitantly.

Sam started calling Julian dad the day she started calling Brooke mom and he was happy that he could call Sam his daughter.

"There's not really much he can do Sam. He wants you to be happy and he can see it. He knows that Michael makes you happy"

"Oh god now I'm nervous again…just like I was when my first book was being published"

"I loved that book" Brooke says with a huge smile.

Sam looks at her mother and smiles.

"You only love that book because it is about us" Sam replies.

"And because you wrote it" Brooke states simply.

Sam is a successful writer. Her first book made New York's Best Seller's list. The book is entitled A Place Called Home. Sam wrote the book about her and Brooke's life together but changed the names to Bridget and Sarah, Bridget being Brooke and Sarah being Sam. With time Sam wrote another book called Life of a Foster Kid which is set to be released in a month. The book is based roughly on the essay she wrote in Haley's class about her and Jack.

"I'm a woman with many words" Sam replies with a smile.

Brooke looks at the clock and notices that it's time to get Sam ready.

"Hey, sweetie we should get you ready for your big day" Brooke says while walking over to the closet to grab Sam's wedding dress.

"Yeah, thanks again for making my dress" Sam replies while standing up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Brooke says.

* * *

An hour later Sam was ready. She was wearing a light layer of make-up and was in her wedding dress. Julian walks into the room and was stunned.

"You look beautiful" Julian says with a smile.

Sam turns around and faces him.

"Thanks Dad"

Brooke looks at Julian and then at Sam.

"I'm going to go check on the kids" Brooke says while walking past her husband and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Julian walks closer to his daughter and hugs her.

"I can't believe I am losing you" Julian says sadly.

"Dad you aren't going to lose me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere"

"I know that but I always thought that I would be the only man in your life" Julian says with a chuckle.

"That doesn't seem fair does it?" Sam replies with a grin.

"I guess not" Julian replies.

"No matter what I will always be a Baker just with Davis in front of it" Sam says while laughing.

"Not anymore you are going to be Mrs. Michael Forester"

"It's just a name dad it doesn't change who I am. I will always be Sampson to you"

Julian smiles.

"You ready to do this?" Julian asks.

"As long as you are there with me yes" Sam replies while looping her arm in with her father's.

"Let's get you married Sampson" Julian says.

* * *

The traditional bridal march starts playing and Sam's friends walk down the aisle. Sam's Maid of Honor was her mother and Brooke was happy that she picked her. Michal was standing in the front waiting for Sam smiling. Julian walked his daughter down the aisle. As Sam stood at the altar she looked at her guests in attendance. Haley and Nathan were with Jamie who just turned 15 and their daughter Sarah who is 4. (Haley and Brooke got pregnant at the same time and they were glad their kids were in the same age range) There was also Lucas and Peyton with Sawyer who is 10. Mouth and Millicent are also there. They recently got engaged so Brooke is working with Millicent on the wedding plans. Michael's family is there and with smiles on their faces. Sam sees her little sister Grace walks down the aisle with flowers in her hand. And David is the ring bearer. He wasn't really thrilled with the idea but agreed to do so anyway to make his sister happy.

Sam and Michael said their vows and it apparently brought everyone to tears. Julian and Brooke glanced at each other and mouthed I love you to each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" The reverend says.

Michael and Sam kiss each other and Julian and flashes back to the time where he and Brooke caught Michael and Sam in her room.

* * *

_Michael and Sam are in a heated make-out session on her bed. Sam and Michael are 16 and let's say things heated up fast in their relationship and it scared the hell out of Julian and Brooke. Sam stops the kissing to catch a breath._

"_Do you know what will happen if my parents catch in here?" Sam says with a smile._

"_Come on baby. So, what?" Michael says with a grin._

"_I'm not allowed to have boys in my room" Sam smirks._

"_You never said that before, besides you didn't say anything last week when we…"_

"_Had sex" Sam finishes for Michael._

"_Yes, now can we please continue what we started?" Michael begs._

_Sam leans in and kisses him again. Things heat up fast and Sam is now in a tank-top, her sweater was removed a few seconds ago and Michael lost his shirt. That's when things came to an end. Brooke and Julian walk into the room and became quite mad._

"_Samantha Davis-Baker!" Brooke screams causing the two teens to pull apart._

_Sam looks up at her parents and sighs._

"_Michael you need to go NOW" Julian commands._

_Michael grabs his shirt and runs out of the house._

_Brooke and Julian glare at their daughter._

"_Kitchen NOW" Brooke screams._

_Brooke and Julian leave the room and Sam follows. She is now sitting on the kitchen stool and her parents are glaring at her._

"_What were you thinking Samantha?" Julian asks._

"_Um…I was thinking that I was going to have sex but you guys walked in" Sam replies sarcastically._

"_Sam this isn't funny. You are 16 years old. If we hadn't had walked in on you…" Brooke starts to say._

"_If you hadn't have walked in I would have had sex again" Sam replies._

"_Again, when the hell was the first time?" Julian says angrily._

"_Like last week" Sam says hesitantly._

"_I'm going to kill him" Julian states._

_Brooke takes a deep breath._

"_Were you safe?" Brooke asks._

"_Yes, we both were" Sam replies honestly._

"_Okay, good" Brooke says simply._

"_Brooke, are you seriously okay with this?" Julian asks his wife._

"_Do I want my daughter to have sex, no but I can't stop her either" Brooke says to both Julian and Sam._

"_I don't want you having sex Sam" Julian states._

"_I don't need my dad's permission or my mother's" Sam says with a serious tone._

"_Fine, but you better be safe and if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face" Julian says._

_Sam and Brooke chuckle and Sam gives both of them a hug._

Sam and Michael walk back down the aisle to go to the reception.

* * *

During the reception Mouth went back to his DJ days and was working the system.

"May I introduce Michael and Samantha Forester, husband and wife" Mouth says while Michael and Sam enter the reception.

Everyone clapped for the newlyweds. Brooke had tears and so did Julian.

"And now their first dance as husband and wife" Mouth says while starting their song.

Michael leads Sam to the dance floor. They dance to the song Collide by Howie Day.

Sam's arms are on Michael's shoulders and he has his hands on her waist.

"I love you Mrs. Forester" Michael replies.

"I love you too Mr. Forester" Sam says back.

Sam leans up and kisses Michael.

Brooke and Julian are dancing together.

"Our daughter is married" Brooke exclaims happily.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to let her go" Julian says sadly while watching his daughter dance with her husband.

"I didn't either but we aren't losing her" Brooke states.

"I just can't believe I am going to have to do this again with Grace" Julian says sadly.

"Yeah, well I will have to dance with our son at his wedding" Brooke says with a smile.

"Can our kids stop growing up Brooke?" Julian says.

"No but I wish they could. I think back to when Sam first entered my life and I didn't like her. She was so sarcastic and she assaulted me but I grew to love her and now I can't imagine my life without her. I feel like I have known her, her entire life but I have only known her for 10 years"

"Yes, but that's a long time" Julian says with a smile.

"Yeah it is" Brooke says with a smile.

Brooke remembers the time when she asked Sam to be her daughter for the second time.

* * *

_Brooke and Julian are recently engaged and Sam moved back to the place she calls home. She lived with Rebecca for awhile but in the end she missed home. Brooke was ecstatic._

_Brooke and Julian were in her bedroom talking._

"_I'm going to ask her again" Brooke says to Julian while she was lying down on the bed._

"_Ask who what?" Julian says quietly._

"_Sam, I'm going to ask to adopt her again" Brooke says with a smile._

"_That's great Brooke. When are you going to ask her?" Julian asks his fiancé._

"_Tomorrow morning" Brooke states before falling asleep._

_The next morning Brooke is making breakfast with the help of Julian. Sam was still sleeping. It was summer so she seems to sleep the day away._

"_Sam breakfast" Brooke yells to Sam's door._

_A few minutes later Sam walks out of the room. Her hair is a mess like always and she rubs the sleep out of her eyes._

_Sam glances at the clock and it is 9 in the morning._

"_Brooke, it's 9 in the morning, during summer, why did you wake me up?" Sam whines while sitting down at the table._

"_Because Sam I don't think you should sleep the day away" Brooke states while her and Julian join Sam at the table._

_Sam yawns and starts to eat her food. Julian glances at Brooke and Brooke shakes her head. Sam notices Brooke and Julian acting weird and decides to say something._

"_What do you have to say?" Sam says with a raised eyebrow._

"_Sam, I wanted to ask you something" Brooke says._

_Sam just stares at Brooke and smiles._

"_Go on" Sam says while setting her fork down._

"_I know last time it didn't really work out but I still want that. I want to adopt you"_

_Sam smiles at Brooke._

"_I want that to but under one condition" Sam says._

"_What is that?" Brooke asks with curiosity._

"_If Julian does too, if he wants to because you guys are getting married and I always say Julian as a father figure and…" _

_Sam never got the chance to finish because Julian brought her into a huge hug. Brooke smiles at them. After Julian let's go, Sam smirks at him._

"_I'm guessing that's a yes, so I say yes" Sam says to Brooke._

"_By the way, I am changing my last name to Davis-Baker" Sam says with a smirk._

* * *

Julian sees the smile grazing his wife's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Julian asks.

"Our daughter" Brooke says simply.

After the song ends Mouth announces for the traditional father daughter dance.

Julian and Sam start to dance to the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Dad"

"I will never get tired of hearing that from you" Julian says.

"Remember the first time I called you that" Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah, it was the first time you called Brooke mom"

"Actually not technically but still" Sam says.

They both remember the time like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Brooke and Julian were married a month ago and Sam's adoption came through a week before that. Brooke and Julian were happy that Sam was officially theirs, forever._

_Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch when Sam came into the house angry._

"_Sam, honey, are you okay?" Brooke asks._

_Sam sits at the stool in the kitchen._

"_No, I ran got detention" Sam says._

"_Sampson, what did you do?" Julian asks wondering why his daughter got in trouble._

"_Because stupid Principal Rimkus is an idiot and the worst principal ever in the history of principals" Sam rambles._

_Julian smiles at how Sam can ramble on like Brooke._

"_What happened, Sam?" Brooke asks her daughter._

"_I wrote an article for the paper on how Principal Rimkus was the worst Principal ever for firing Haley after she published my essay. She called me down to the office and yelled at me. I told her I was writing the truth and she didn't really like that" Sam states._

"_She can't give you detention for that" Julian says._

"_No she can't but after she said that I couldn't write about people like that I told her to take the stick out of her ass and quit her job because she was a bitch and she doesn't deserve to run the school this way. That's why she gave me detention" Sam says with a smirk._

"_Samantha, I don't let you talk like that what gives you a reason do say that to her" Brooke scolds her daughter._

"_Someone had too" Sam says with a smile._

_Julian and Brooke just shake their heads and laugh._

"_Thanks, mom, thanks dad" Sam says while standing up._

_Brooke and Julian look at each other and smile and then they smile at Sam._

"_I thought it was about time I say it. It's no big deal" Sam says while walking to her room._

* * *

Sam and Julian are still dancing to their song.

"So, dad how is work?" Sam asks.

"The movie is going good. I had some trouble at first trying to get the author to sign over her rights but after it took off"

"Hey, that book is my baby. I wasn't sure I wanted it to turn into a movie" Sam says with a smile.

"And I'm glad that you decided to do it"

"So, have you casted mine and moms role yet?"

"Actually we were thinking about going with what you suggested having Sophia Bush play Brooke and Ashley Rickards play you" Julian says.

"Good idea. We look exactly like them" Sam says with a smile.

Sam and Julian just smile at each other as the song ends.

* * *

It is speech time and everyone is getting a chance to speak. Sam already heard from Lucas and Peyton, Nathan as well. Mouth and Millicent said a few words and so have her and Michael's friends. Julian is the next one up.

"I met Sam when I was working on a movie in Tree Hill. She asked me to look at her writing and I gave her my number. When Brooke found out that I talked to her she got really protective and I never thought coming to Tree Hill I would feel the same way. I fell in love with Brooke and Sam. They changed my life. I never would have thought that I would get a chance to call Sam my daughter but I did and I'm glad that it happened. I give my blessings and Michael don't you hurt my daughter. To the bride and groom" Julian finishes while stepping down off of the stage.

Sam mouthed a thank-you to him and watched as Haley stood on the stage.

"I first met Samantha in my English class. She was a talented writer and still is as many of you know but one day I found her sleeping in a car and we talked for the first time…like really talked. I found out about her past and she looked so lost and all I wanted to do was help her so I asked my friend Brooke to take her in. She eventually did and I'm glad things worked out for the best. The last speech I gave about Sam was when she graduated high school. I'm glad I convinced her to be valedictorian because she was great and is great. I'm glad that I can say Sam is my niece and not just another one of my students. Michael you married a great girl with a huge family, so take care of her. To the bride and groom" Haley says with a smile.

Jamie steps on stage and Sam smiles up at him.

"I was 5 when I met Sam and I instantly liked her. I think I even blew off my aunt Brooke for her. Sam is the coolest person I have ever met. She taught me a lot and I am thankful for that. I remember when she taught me economics. I used it to get money from my friends and when my mom found out she was kind of mad but I gave my money back and Sam apologized. She didn't need to but she did. I was even introduced to my first keg party when I was 5. Of course at the time I just thought it was a party. I sat waving glow sticks in the air. When my aunt Brooke came in she was so mad. Sam turned like 3 shades of white but even through all that they grew to love each other. Brooke taught Sam to love and be oaky with it. If she hadn't I don't think any of us would be standing here right now. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Sam and I'm glad you are my cousin and I will always have your back…and Michael's too I guess but yours comes first" Jamie says with a smile.

People laughed at Jamie's speech.

The next people up were David and Grace. Sam laughed at Grace trying to get up the stage.

"Wow there is a lot of people here" David says while people laughed.

"Sammy is my sister and I am happy for her. She married a cool guy but you can't take her away from me because I still need her advice in things that I won't go to my mom or dad for. As long as you don't take her away I am cool with you guys being married. I also want to be an uncle" David finishes.

Sam looked over at Michael and smiled.

Brooke and Julian were shocked as to what their son said.

David hands the microphone to his little sister.

"Sammy, is the bestest person ever and I love her even when she yells at me for taking her make-up but the only reason I do that is cause mommy won't let me have any. I want to be just like you Sam so don't go anywhere okay" Grace finishes and runs into the arms of her older sister.

"I'm not going anywhere Gracie" Sam says while kissing her forehead.

Sam puts Grace down and she watches her mother stand on stage.

"Samantha came into my life when she was 15 years old. To tell you the truth when I met her I didn't like her but she stole one of my shirts and pushed me down that's why. When Haley asked me to take her in I thought I was going to get little orphan Annie but that didn't happen. I was challenged with my parenting skills and I have to say that I came out on top. I love Samantha with all my heart and even thought I have only known her for a short time I feel like I have known her my entire life. She is my daughter and I am so proud of her. I watched her grow into a beautiful woman and now I stand here today at her wedding reception telling her how much I love her but I don't think any words would suffice how I feel. She changed my life and I changed hers. I'm glad that we found each other because otherwise I would have never met an awesome girl who held everybody at arm's length. She put up a wall that I broke down and I can see the real her, sarcastic, talented, beautiful, friendly, caring, loving, and my daughter. Today I thought I was going to lose a daughter but instead of losing her I gain a son. Welcome to the family Michael and congratulations to the both of you" Brooke says with tears falling down her cheeks.

Sam walks over to her mother and they hug for what seems like forever.

"Thank-you for everything, mom" Sam whispers.

"Samantha, I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what" Brooke whispers back.

* * *

After a few hours most people leave the reception. Sam and Michael are dancing some more when Brooke calls them over.

"So, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Brooke asks.

"Italy" Michael replies.

"I love Italy" Sam replies with a smile.

"You guys should head out" Julian says.

"But the stuff at the reception" Sam says.

"We got it go to Italy" Brooke says.

Michael and Sam both hug their parents and leave.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I guess my mom was right about this being a good day in my life. I married Michael and now we are off to Italy. Everyone's speeches brought tears to my eyes and when my brother David said he wanted to be an Uncle I looked at Michael and smiled. David was going to get his wish in about 7 months. Yep, I'm pregnant. Now all I have to do is tell my parents. I wonder how they will take that news.

* * *

**A/N-There it is. I really loved how I ended this one-shot. If you want me to write one about how Sam tells her parents that she is pregnant let me know because I do have ideas on how to write one. If I do I will just add it to this one-shot making it a two-shot. Also I am still taking requests for one-shots. So, tell me what you think. **


	2. I'm Pregnant

**A/N-So, A lot of you wanted me to continue and ****Haylee**** really wanted me to continue so I said why not I had extra time. This chapter we learn more about Sam's husband Mike. This also has Brooke, Sam, Julian, and Michael's POV. I also have decided since I got so many kind reviews that I make this into a story. So we will see Sam during her pregnancy and the birth of her baby, and quite possibly as the baby grows up (Haven't decided that part). I also already know what the baby sex is going to be and the name. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Michael and I got back from our honeymoon a few weeks ago. Let's just say that we have avoided my parents since we got back. The fact that I am pregnant and I didn't tell them right away they will be kind of mad. Surprisingly enough one of our wedding gifts from my parents was a house that is at the end of the street to their house so avoiding them was kind of hard. David and Grace came by the other day and we spent the day at the park. Mom was happy that I did that because they told her that they missed their big sister. Truthfully I missed them too. Michael also says it's practice for when our baby is born but I grew up in foster homes and I had to baby-sit quite often and after I started living with Brooke I found myself babysitting Jamie until he was old enough and then I had my turn in watching David and Grace. I guess I could have said that I baby-sat a lot and you would have got the picture but I am good with words so I tend to have long conversations.

Michael and I decided that we are going to tell my parents today. I am so nervous. It's funny though. I always said to myself that if I were to ever get adopted that I would adopt someone too. I always thought I would do that first but I guess that can wait. In 6 months I will have my own kid. I look on the Brightside though, history didn't repeat itself.

My birth mother Rebecca had me when she was 15 and I am 25 I waited 10 years. I would say that is pretty good but then again this wasn't planned at all. I wonder what my parents are going to think and I am pretty sure that Michael is freaked out by what they have to say as well.

Let's just say when you get Michael Julian and Brooke in a room together, Michael doesn't have a chance in hell to win a conversation. It's getting harder for me to win a conversation anymore.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

My wife is pregnant. Her parents are scary and I am so dead. Sam got lucky with Brooke and Julian though. I have a similar past like Sam. I went through the life as a foster kid until I was 18. I guess nobody took the time to care about me. Sam got lucky and was adopted, me I got lucky when I met Sam. It was junior year of high school and the moment I saw her it was one of the best days of my life. My wedding to her is so far in the lead but the day our baby is born will be the absolute best day of my life. I spent all of my time with Sam and at some point Brooke had told Sam that she was jealous and I felt bad. I really like Brooke but when anything involves Sam she has to know it. She is very protective of her and I wonder if Sam will be that way with our child. If I had to put my money on it I would believe that Sam would be just like Brooke and that is a good thing.

Right now Sam and I are walking up the street to my in-laws to tell them that I got her pregnant. I am so screwed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Michael and Sam walk into the house and see Brooke and Julian in the living room watching TV.

"Hey mom" Sam says while sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry do I know you. I haven't seen you in weeks and the last time I checked my daughter calls me at least once a week" Brooke says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm sorry Mike and I are newlyweds, we have been kind of busy" Sam says with a laugh.

Michael and Julian chuckle at Sam's response and Brooke glares at them.

"I really didn't need to hear that out of my daughter's mouth" Brooke says.

"You set yourself up for that. I just thought that you missed my sarcastic comments" Sam says while shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey mom, where is Grace and David?" Michael asks.

"They are with Nathan and Haley for the night" Brooke replies with a smile.

"Oh that's nice" Sam replies.

Julian looks at his daughter and his son-in-law.

"Why do you guys look so nervous?" Julian asks.

Sam and Michael avoid the looks that Brooke and Julian are giving them. Brooke turns off the TV and says something.

"Sam, you look like you are in trouble" Brooke says with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't" Sam says with an eye roll.

"That right there…the eye roll that's your giveaway. That's how I knew you were lying to me as a teenager" Brooke says with a smirk.

Sam looks at Michael and they both nod their heads.

"Mom, dad I need you to sit down" Sam says while standing up in front of her parents.

"Sampson, we are sitting down" Julian replies.

"Sam, you are really scaring me, what is going on?" Brooke asks with concern in her voice.

Sam takes a deep breath.

"Do you remember what David said at our wedding?" Sam asks.

"Yes" Brooke and Julian reply in unison.

"Well what he wanted is coming true" Michael says.

"In about 6 months" Sam says.

Brooke and Julian don't say anything.

"I'm pregnant" Sam says.

"You're pregnant" Brooke says in shock.

"Sampson is pregnant" Julian says.

Julian and Brooke stand up from the couch. Julian walks out the door and Brooke goes to her room and shuts the door.

"Is that a good sign or bad sign?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea" Michael says.

Sam sits down on the couch and Michael sits next to her.

"It will be okay Sammy. If they don't like the idea they will get over it"

"I know" Sam replies softly.

Michael's phone goes off and he answers it. Michael is talking to his work. Michael is a counselor at a group home in Tree Hill.

Michael closes his phone and looks at his wife.

"Babe, they want me to come in early. Apparently, there is a problem with some of the kids and they really need me"

"Okay, don't be home too late though" Sam says.

Michael kisses his wife before leaving the house.

* * *

**Julian's POV**

My daughter is pregnant. That is some news there. I figured that is what they were going to say but in 6 months Sam is going to be a mom which means she was pregnant before her wedding day. I can't believe she hid that from us. We are her parents we have a right to know that our daughter is knocked up. I'm not really good in situations like this. When Sam had her pregnancy scare at 17 I walked out of the house and got drunk at a bar. When Brooke told me she was pregnant with David I sat in the park for hours and when she told me she was pregnant with Grace I went to see Nathan and Haley. Sam told me she was pregnant and I walk out of the house and I am at the bar but I'm not drinking. Sam is pregnant. My Sampson is pregnant. She is going to be a mom. I think Sam is too young but then I would be calling myself a hypocrite because I adopted her when I was like 23 and she is 25 and I am 38. I am getting old. God I am going to be a grandpa. I don't really like that word. I could be Uncle Julian. That sounds better. Shoot I Ieft my hormonal pregnant daughter at home and I never said that I was happy for her. Give me the worst dad award ever. I should probably go home. Yeah, I think I should really go.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Yep, I figured they would freak out. Hell they freaked out when I thought I was pregnant at 17. Dad walked out of the house like he did when I was 17. My mother just walked to her room. At least I didn't get slapped in the face this time. Emotions were running high that night. I know she didn't mean to but damn it still hurt. Michael is working and I am sitting here on the couch thinking to myself. I'm going to be a mom. Samantha Forester, mother. Yeah that sounds weird. I never planned for this but I guess that is what they call a mistake. Okay that sounded really harsh. Surprisingly I'm happy that I am pregnant because Brooke should me what it was like to have a mom and if I am half the mom she is I know I am going to be okay and that my child is going to be okay. Oh god I feel like I am going to throw up. Morning sickness is such a bitch.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

Samantha a soon to be mother it's funny. I saw this coming, I really did. In my mind I always knew she would be a mother and now it is happening. She was always good with kids. I watched her with Jamie when she was 15 and that's when I knew that she was going to be a mom. I wonder if her kid is going to be anything like Sam was as a teenager, if so I have to say Karma is a bitch. Sam wasn't that bad though. I love her to death and now I am a grandma. Now I know why my mother doesn't like that word I am way too young to be called that but somehow at 22, I was okay with being called a mom. Sam is going to be difficult to deal with I will tell you that. My daughter is pregnant. My 25 year old daughter is pregnant. I always saw Sam as the 15 year old girl that I took into my home but now she is going to have a family of her own. I guess I am not ready to let go. I am also pretty sure that my daughter is throwing up in the bathroom. Morning sickness is such bitch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Brooke walks into the bathroom and sees Sam bending over the toilet throwing up. Brooke bends down and rubs Sam's back.

"It's okay Sam. You'll be okay" Brooke says while kneeling next to her daughter.

After a few minutes Sam flushes the toilet and sits by the tub. Brooke scoots closer to her daughter.

"Morning sickness is a bitch" Sam says.

Brooke laughs at her daughter.

"It gets better" Brooke replies.

Sam lays her head on her mother's shoulder and Brooke just smiles.

"I'm pregnant" Sam says quietly.

"I know and I'm happy for you" Brooke says.

Sam lifts her head up and looks at her mother.

"Really?"

"Of course I am. Samantha, you are going to be a mom, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"When I had my pregnancy scare you weren't happy then"

"Honey, you were 17 years old"

* * *

_Sam and Michael are sitting in the bathroom looking at a pregnancy test that said positive on it._

"_I'm pregnant" Sam cries._

"_It will be okay" Michael says._

"_It's not going to be okay Mike. I am 17 years old and I am pregnant" Sam screams._

"_Those tests aren't always positive Sam. We will go to the doctor and make sure and if it turns out that you are pregnant I will be there for you" Michael says while pulling her into a hug._

"_What am I going to tell my parents?" Sam cries._

"_The truth" Michael replies softly._

_It's midnight and Sam is lying in her bed. She can't sleep and she knows that she has to tell her parents but doesn't know how. Sam decides to go into the kitchen to grab some milk. She sits on a bar stool. Sam sits in the dark. Brooke and Julian walk out of their bedroom and spot Sam in the darkness._

_Julian flips on the light and sees that Sam has been crying._

"_Sam, what's wrong?" Julian says while trying to comfort her but she pulls away._

"_Honey, why are you crying?" Brooke says._

_Sam looks up at her parents and stands up._

"_I have to tell you guys something" Sam says._

"_Okay" Julian says._

"_You should sit" Sam says while tears fall from her face._

"_No, I think I will stand" Brooke says while standing close to Sam._

"_I'm pregnant" Sam says._

_Julian walks out the door and Brooke slaps her in the cheek._

_Sam grabs her face and cries._

"_God, Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Brooke cries._

"_I'm pretty sure you did" Sam says while walking away._

_Brooke quickly pulls Sam into a hug._

"_This isn't what I wanted for you" Brooke cries._

"_Mom, I'm scared" Sam cries out._

* * *

Sam and Brooke are still in the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm scared" Sam says with honesty.

"Well, what does Mike think about this?" Brooke asks.

"He says he is happy but I can tell he is scared too"

"Honey, I know you are scared but you have me and there's Haley and Peyton, we all have been through a pregnancy or two. You will do fine Samantha Forester and you are going to be a great mother" Brooke says with a smile.

"I learned from the best. I learned from you" Sam says with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Brooke wipes the tears away.

"I did good with you, even though I started taking care of you at 15"

"You have to admit I acted like I was 5" Sam says with a laugh.

"Yeah, but eventually you acted your age" Brooke says with a laugh.

"I hope I am half the mom that you are" Sam says with honesty.

"You do have a major way with words" Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"I am an author we tend to be good with words"

"Sam" Julian yells while walking into the house.

"In here Julian" Brooke says.

Julian walks into the bathroom and sits down and gives Sam a hug.

"You are going to be a great mother and I am happy for you" Julian says.

"Thanks Dad"

"So, have you thought about names yet?" Brooke asks.

Julian and Sam just shake their heads.

"What?" Brooke says with a smile.

"Nothing" Sam and Julian say in unison.

* * *

**A/N-Anybody have any ideas if Sam is going to have a boy or a girl. I might even change what she is going to have. So please give me input on this chapter. Also check out my new story The Daughter I Gave Up, it is another Sam and Brooke FanFic.**


	3. Baby Names

**A/N-Here is the next chapter. I skipped ahead to the 7****th**** month of Sam's pregnancy. Hope you liked this chapter.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Being 7 months pregnant is hard. At times I get these cravings and they like really suck. I am always in the mood for hotdogs and I don't even like hotdogs. I think it has something to do with the fact that my baby likes them. When I was 5 months pregnant I found out the sex of my baby. I went to the appointment with my mom because Michael couldn't make it and he was really bumming out about that. He was working on a new building location. His dream was to build a place for kids to go and hang out so that they would stay out of trouble. Kind of like a Recreation thing. Kids could go there to get help with their homework and things like that. Haley and I are going to volunteer every once and awhile. I remember my appointment like it was yesterday and boy was my mom so excited to share that experience with me.

_Sam and Brooke walk into the doctor's office and Sam checks in for her appointment._

"_Are you excited to find out what you are going to have?" Brooke asks her daughter._

"_A little"_

"_I'm sorry Michael couldn't be here" Brooke says sincerely._

"_I know and he wanted to be here but I think what he is doing is important"_

"_So, what do you want to have?" Brooke asks with a smile._

"_I want a healthy baby but David says he wants a nephew and so does Grace. Dad says that I should have a boy as well and you say that I should have a girl" Sam says with a smile._

"_You want a girl don't you?" Brooke asks with a smirk._

"_Yeah, I do but if it's a boy it wouldn't matter" Sam says with a smile._

"_Mrs. Forester" The nurse calls out._

_Sam and Brooke stand up and follow her to one of the back rooms._

_Sam is lying down on one of the tables and the doctor is putting the cold jelly on her tummy._

"_So, are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?" The doctor asks._

_Sam smiles widely._

"_Yes, I am"_

_The room fills with the sound of the baby's heartbeat and both Sam and Brooke have tears in their eyes._

"_It looks like you are going to have a healthy baby girl" The doctor says with a smile._

_Sam looks at Brooke and smiles. Brooke grips onto Sam's hand._

So, that was a pretty emotional day. Michael had never told me what he wanted so when I told him we are having a girl he was really excited. He kissed me all over my face and kissed my stomach. I guess he really wanted a girl. When I told Grace and David that I was having a girl they looked sad but then were extremely happy. Kids. I told dad that I was having a girl and he smiled and hugged me to no end. Brooke even snapped a picture of it.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Brooke, Julian, Sam and Mike are all sitting in the Baker kitchen discussing names for Sam and Mike's baby girl.

"You could always name her Brooke" Brooke says with a smile.

"No" Sam replies quickly.

Brooke glares at Sam and Sam responds with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because that will be a little too confusing and besides one Brooke is plenty" Sam says with a smile.

Brooke shoved Sam in the shoulder and Julian and Mike just chuckled.

"How about Lauren?" Julian adds in.

"Maybe, it is actually on our list" Mike says with a smile.

"Wait, you guys have a list" Brooke exclaims.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if you guys had any ideas" Sam explains.

"Well can we hear the list" Julian asks.

"Sure" Mike says.

"Um…Isobel, Abigail, Jennifer, Rachel, and Lauren" Sam says.

Sam looks at the face of Brooke and she knows that she doesn't like the names.

"You don't like them" Sam says.

"Not really but this is your child" Brooke says with honesty.

"We do have one more name and it's our favorite" Sam says while looking at Mike.

"What is it?" Julian asks.

"Sarah" Sam and Mike say in unison.

"Sarah Forester" Brooke says with a smile.

"It's perfect" Julian says.

"We think so" Sam says with a smile.

"Do you have a middle name?" Brooke asks her daughter.

"We do but we aren't saying anything" Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke pouts and everyone laughs.

**

* * *

**

Michael's POV

As Sam and I sit here with the family all I can think about is being a dad. I grew up in foster homes so I really never had a dad until I met Julian. I can't believe I am going to be a father. I sore to myself that no matter what happens I will always be there for my kids and now that it is coming true I am going to make sure that it happens. I have a loving wife and a baby on the way and I couldn't be happier. I have the family that I always wanted and in a short 2 months my little girl will be born and she is going to have me wrapped around her little finger.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will probably be the birth of Sam's daughter. Yes, she is having a girl and her name will be Sarah but you won't find out the middle name until after Sarah is born. Anyone have any guess to what it is.


	4. AN: Godmother and Godfather

**Sorry about this but before I post the next chapter I need a little help.**

**I'm trying to determine who becomes the godmother and godfather of Sam and Mike's baby.**

**I need a little help.**

**Godfather  Godmother**

**-Jamie -Haley**

**-Julian -Brooke**

**-David -Peyton**

**If you can reply and tell me what you would like to see let me know. I will take all your suggestions. I do have an opinion on godfather and I am leaning towards Jamie cuz he and Sam are close but I am still not 100%. REPLY AND HELP ME. I have most of next chapter typed but I need this little thing sorted out.**


	5. Birth of Sarah Forester

**A/N-Another chapter for another story. The new edition is here. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I am 9 months pregnant and passed my frickin due date and I really don't like it at all. I had that Braxton Hicks contractions a few weeks ago and I thought that it was it. I was going to give birth to my baby girl but no god hates me and is making me suffer through this frickin torture. Plus I think I am making everybody crazy because they all want the new addition to the family. So, Michael and I came up with the name for our daughter. It is beautiful, Sarah Forester. I especially love the middle name we picked…courtesy of someone close to our lives but until said person is holding Mike and I's daughter we aren't telling a soul.

We do have one problem though. We need god parents for Sarah.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Sam is lying in bed next to Mike and they are discussing who they want for godparents for their daughter.

"Okay, so how about you chose godfather and I chose godmother" Sam says.

"You know what I think"

"No"

"I think I will be happy with whoever you choose because I know you Samantha Forester and I know you already know who you want to be godparents so give me the list and I will see if I can figure out who it will be" Mike says with a smile.

"Okay, for godfather I was thinking Lucas, Nathan or Jamie and for god mother I was thinking either Peyton or Haley" Sam states.

"I kind of figured you would exclude your parents out of this category" Mike says.

"Of course…they are in a category all their own…grandparents" Sam says with a laugh.

"You better not be around Brooke when you say that" Mike says.

"Too late…god you should have been there it was hilarious" Sam says as she remembers the conversation.

_

* * *

_

Flashback: Sam at 8 Months.

_Sam, Peyton, Haley and Brooke are all in Brooke's kitchen talking._

"_So, Sam how are you feeling today?" Haley asks excitedly._

"_Why are you so excited Haley?" Sam asks with curiosity._

"_Oh, I was just wondering…you are going to be a mom…man I can remember when you were just a 15 year old teenager in my English Lit. class" Haley says with a smile._

"_Yeah, I remember you too…you budded in my life and stopped me from sleeping in a car…I didn't need your help by the way" Sam states._

"_Excuse me, you should be glad Haley did that otherwise you wouldn't have a fabulous mother right in front of you" Brooke says._

"_You really think that highly of yourself?" Sam asks with a smile._

"_You bet your ass I do" Brooke states with a smile._

"_So, Brooke how do you feel about Sam's upcoming pregnancy?" Peyton asks._

"_Excited, why?" Brooke asks._

"_Because technically you are going to be a grandma" Sam says as they all start laughing except for Brooke._

_Sam looked at Brooke as she glared at her._

"_I'm too young to be a grandma okay…you being my daughter when we are only 8 years apart I am okay with but do not call me a grandma…got it" Brooke scolds._

"_Sorry" Sam says trying to hold her laughter._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Didn't take it well did she?" Mike asks.

"Of course not…anyway, who do you want to be godparents for Sarah?" Sam asks her husband.

"The 2 people closest to you out of that list because I really don't care who it is because they are going to love her just like we will" Mike says before he gives his wife a kiss.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sam asks her husband.

"Sure can" Mike states.

Sam leans up to Mike's ear and whispers to him.

**

* * *

**

Jamie's POV

My best friend is having a daughter…how weird is that? I always knew that Sam would become a mother because she reminds so much of Brooke and Brooke is all about being motherly. I remember when I first met Sam and she was so cool. I was 5 at the time but it didn't matter. She treated me like Q did…like I wasn't a little kid. She took me to a party once but Brooke yelled at us…the party was cool though. Sam is going to give birth soon and I am so excited for her, today we are hanging out despite that she is passed her due date.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Sam and Jamie are at the Forester's place hanging out and talking in the living room.

"So, Jamie anyone new in your life" Sam asks.

"No, mom and dad won't let me date until I am like 16…I think its unfair" Jamie states.

Sam smiles at him.

"I think they are right" Sam says.

"Samantha being motherly already…Brooke must be proud" Jamie says with a grin.

"Might as well start now huh?" Sam says.

"So, when will Sarah be able to date?"

"When she's thirty" Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see that going alright" Jamie says with a laugh.

"OW!" Sam screams as she grabs her stomach.

Jamie just stares at her.

"Oh my god, is it happening?" Jamie asks.

Sam slows her breathing and shakes her head.

"I need you to call my mom because Mike is too far away…Jamie call my mom" Sam orders.

Jamie runs to the phone and dials Brooke's number.

* * *

5 minutes later Brooke runs into the house looking frazzled.

"Samantha honey, are you okay?" Brooke asks as she kneels beside Sam.

"Mom it hurts" Sam whines.

"It's okay, we are going to get you to the hospital…Jamie grab Sam's bag and meet us in the car" Brooke orders and Jamie does what he is told.

"I'm never having kids again" Sam says.

Brooke laughs.

"That's what I said…come on" Brooke says as she and Sam make their way out to the car.

On the way to the hospital Jamie was in charge of calling everybody and telling them it was time. Once they arrived at the hospital Mike was directed to Sam's room and that's where they waited until it was time.

* * *

In the waiting room everyone was gathered. The Scott and Baker family, Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Sarah; Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer; Julian, Brooke, Grace and David are also there.

A nurse walks up to them and laughs.

"So, who's giving birth this time?" she asks as everyone laughs.

"The oldest Baker sibling" David says with a smile.

"Congratulations" the nurse says as she walks away.

"Mama, why are Sam and Mike using my name for their baby?" Sarah asks her mother.

"I'm not sure but we only call you Sarah when you are in trouble Ray" Haley says with a smile.

"Actually, I know why" Brooke states.

"Care to explain" Haley says.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Sam and Brooke are in Brooke's kitchen eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company._

"_Sam, don't get me wrong I love the name Sarah but why use that when that's what Nathan and Haley's youngest is?" Brooke asks her daughter._

"_For starters, the call her by her middle name Ray and second it's what Mike wanted. Before he met me his best friend was Sarah and she helped him out a lot. I guess Sarah is his equivalent to my Jack" _

"_Okay, any chance you are going to give me the middle name of your daughter?" Brooke asks._

"_Nope" Sam says with a smile._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"That's sweet" Jamie says.

"Man, I forgot about Jack" Julian states.

"Yeah, whatever happened to him?" Haley asks.

"Oh, did you guys not see him at Sam's wedding? Anyway, he is doing great and he is engaged so I am glad for him" Brooke says with a smile.

"How much do you want to bet Jack is going to be god father?" Jamie states sadly.

Brooke and Haley just smile at Jamie's behavior.

* * *

"Okay, Sam you need to start pushing" the doctor says.

"No it hurts" Sam complains.

"Baby, you can do this just breath and push" Mike says as he holds Sam's hand.

"Okay, Sam PUSH!" the doctor says.

"OW! Mother fucker!" Sam screams as she pushes.

"Okay, I can see the head another big push Sam and your baby will be here" the doctor states.

"No, it hurts too much" Sam cries.

"Samantha, look at me" Mike states.

Sam looks at her husband.

"You can do this…I'll be right here" Mike says.

"I'm tired and I'm never doing this again" Sam says with a frown.

"PUSH!" the doctor says and Sam complies.

The sounds of a baby's cry can be heard through the room and instantly Sam is in tears. Mike cuts the umbilical cord as the doctor holds the baby.

"10 fingers and 10 toes for a healthy baby girl" the doctor says as the nurses clean her off.

"Can I see her?" Sam asks.

The nurse brings the baby to Sam.

"She is so beautiful" Mike says in tears.

"We made this" Sam says with a laugh.

"Yes, we did" Mike says proudly.

"Can you go tell everybody?" Sam asks.

"Yeah" Mike says.

* * *

Mike walks out into the waiting room and everyone stands up.

"Sarah Forester born on August 21st at 2:10 pm, 7lbs 6 oz" Mike says with a smile.

Everyone in the waiting room erupts with applause.

"Can we see her?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, only a few at a time though, Sam's still tired…but she does want Haley, Jamie, Brooke and Julian in the room first" Mike says with a smile.

* * *

Haley, Jamie, Brooke, Julian and Mike walk into the room and Sam is holding her baby in the bed.

"Sampson, she looks like you" Julian says as he grabs a hold of the baby's hand.

"I don't know if that's such a good thing" Sam says with a laugh.

"Definitely a good thing" Brooke states with a smile.

Sam looks around the room and smiles.

"Jamie, come here for a sec" Sam states.

Jamie gets up closer to Sam and smile.

"Do you want to hold your goddaughter?" Sam asks with a smile.

Jamie freezes and his mouth drops to the floor. Haley and Brooke just smile.

"I thought Jack would've been the godfather" Jamie states.

"Jack and I drifted over the years but are relationship grew and I want you to be the godfather…but if you don't want to I could just ask…" Sam says.

"NO! I want to" Jamie says with a smile as he holds onto his goddaughter.

"I'm going to protect her with my life" Jamie says with a smile.

"I hope you will" Mike states with a smile.

"Who wants her next?" Sam says.

"I do" Haley says with a smile.

Haley grabs the baby and holds her and smiles down at her.

"Great now I can say this…Haley, Mike and I want you to be godmother" Sam says with a smile.

Haley looks up at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Haley asks.

"Yes, and believe me I know what you are thinking…why do I want you to be godmother and I have a simple answer for it. It's because you helped me in more ways than I can think of…you cared when you were my teacher…nobody else did until I met Brooke and I know you will always be there for me and now you can be there for my daughter" Sam finishes with a smile.

"I don't know what to say…I just can't believe you are the same sarcastic girl that was in my English class" Haley says with smile.

"Well I am but I changed from that person and it only took a few people to help" Sam says.

"I would be honored to be Sarah's godmother" Haley says as she hands Sarah to Brooke.

"Hey baby girl…I just got to say that you were born into a crazy family but a great one and although your mom is 8 years younger than me you cannot call grandma" Brooke says with a laugh and everyone smiles.

Sarah makes a cooing noise and Brooke's face lights up.

"I think she knows who you are" Mike says.

"Of course she would I am the famous Brooke Penelope Davis"

"It's a good thing that she is going to be named after someone that famous than huh?" Sam says with a smile.

Brooke looks at her daughter with confusion.

"Mom, say hi to Sarah Penelope Forester"

Brooke gets tears in her eyes and kisses Sarah's forehead.

"I think it's the first time anyone has rendered her speechless" Julian says as everyone laughs but Brooke just smiles at Sarah.

An hour or so later everyone else got a chance to see the new addition but soon later that night were kicked out because of visiting hours.

* * *

Sam and Mike were lying down in the hospital bed with their daughter in Sam's arms.

"I'm a daddy" Mike says with a smile.

"And I'm a mommy" Sam says with a grin.

"I can't believe I got the family that I always wanted" Mike says.

"Neither can I baby, neither can I" Sam says as she kisses her daughter's forehead.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, I was thinking about ending the story here but I am not sure. If people want more you got to tell me. If no one says anything then it will be the end of the story so I need your help.

**If you want me to continue, you have to let me know…if you do you have to tell me when you want to see her…like either child like or as a teenager (Which I highly recommend) but it is up to you readers so let me know.**


	6. Author's Note

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed this story. I know I said that I was thinking on continuing this story skipping ahead to parts of Sarah's childhood or what not but I have had time to think about it and I realized with school starting in 4 days I won't have time to spend on this story. So, it is the end. Maybe just maybe there will be a possibility that I will continue when the rest of my stories are done but I can't be sure. Thanks again for taking interest in this story. To all my loyal readers, bless you all.**


End file.
